Running
by ceseabug
Summary: Harry is in Occlumency lessons with Snape when it is discovered that he has been abused by the Dursleys, this is their life after that fact. Abusive!Dursleys. Nice!Snape. OOC!Snape&Harry. Language warning. Abuse toned down from original.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not a new story, it is simply a beta-ed version of the original. Thanks to my lovely beta swimgirl07 and for allowing her to let me be obnoxious in asking for it to be done when neither of us have any time. Love you, Twin. Yes, it has been beta-ed, but that does not mean there are no mistakes. If there is a mistake, you may point it out if you wish, however, I doubt I will change it. Sometimes typos just happen, no matter how many times you read over it.**

**A/N: There is child abuse in this story. I am making it very clear right now that I do not in any way condone this. If you know anyone or are being abused please get help. **

**Disclaimer: From here on out, I do not own anything but the idea. **

**Chapter 1**

Severus Snape looked closely at the teenagers that filled his classroom. He had never particularly cared for children, only taking the job as Potion's Professor to appease the Headmaster, and his father figure, Albus Dumbledore.

His eyes traveled over the group, surveying them all once more. He did it frequently to make sure there was nothing going on that he was unaware of. He hated being kept in the dark. As usual, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were botching their potion, despite the blatant attempts at helping, an action that wasn't allowed outside the partnership, by Draco Malfoy. The blond was grudgingly working with Ronald Weasley, a stubborn Gryffindor brat in his own right, even following his five older brothers. It was actually a shock that he had made it into his NEWT level potions class, though the same was to be said about Crabbe and Goyle. The pair was ignoring each other as extensively as possible, clearly having divvied up the directions so as not to have to speak with one another more than necessary. His eyes traveled over to the 3rd and final pairing in the Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th year potions class, Hermione Granger, quite competent, though he would never let her know that, and Harry Potter, the Golden Boy himself. Potter was another he didn't expect to have in his class, but it seemed the boy was quite adept at brewing when he didn't have someone, namely Snape himself, breathing down his neck just waiting for him to mess up. He must have gotten that trait from his mother. Today, however, it appeared that Granger was doing the majority of the work, while the boy struggled to keep his eyes open. While he did not necessarily like the boy, and the feeling was a mutual one, he never slept during class, especially _HIS_ class.

The bell rang. "Bottle your potions and bring them up to my desk. Potter, remain behind for a moment." They did as he asked but Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the "Golden Trio", remained behind. "I only asked to speak with Mr. Potter," Snape hissed.

"Go on, guys," Harry said softly. "I'll meet you in the Common Room later."

"Aren't you going to come to dinner?" Ron asked shocked at the thought someone would voluntarily skip a meal.

"I'll grab something from the kitchens later if I get hungry," he muttered.

"I'll bring you up a plate," Hermione insisted as the pair left the classroom.

"You asked to see me, sir?" the boy asked politely, albeit a little standoffish.

"Is there any reason you felt the need to sleep during my class today instead of helping Miss Granger complete the assigned potion?"

"I apologize, sir, it won't happen again. I had a rough night," he admitted weakly, an embarrassed flush starting to creep up his neck.

"You will receive half credit for today." He could see the dark circles beneath the boy's eyes indicative of more than one rough night. "See that it doesn't happen again. Occlumency tonight at 7. Don't be late."

"I won't be, sir, thank you." Harry left the room, sensing a dismissal.

Two hours later, there was a soft knock on his office door. Severus looked up from the papers he was grading. "Enter, Mr. Potter." The boy was right on time. The dark haired boy entered quietly, his head down, giving the potion's master a chance to look at him closely, more so than in class when he was at the back of the room behind a cauldron and desk with the air filled with steam of all colors.

The boy was small for his age. Though 16, he was only the size of most of the 2nd years, at barely over 5 feet. Snape realized for the first time how unusual this was, as his father was 6'5" and his mother was 5'9" when they graduated. Along with his small stature, his robes appeared to look as if he had worn them for years, not bothering to get new ones as these fit properly still, on his gaunt frame. Though hidden by his black framed glasses, only recently updated as a Bludger had broken his old round wire frames beyond repair at the last Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch game, his emerald eyes, so resembling his mother's, looked faded and haunted, as if he was hiding something. Those eyes were accompanied by dark bags underneath his eyes indicating many sleepless nights. His raven hair seemed to have even lacked the energy to stand straight on end as it normally did, much like his father's untamable mop always had.

"Sir?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Potter?" Snape returned, snapping out of his reverie.

"May we get started?"

"Certainly. Is there anything you would like to share before we begin or any memories you would like to remove?" he asked for the first time since their Occlumency lessons had started the previous year.

Harry's head shot up in shock, Snape was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash from the intensity of it. "N…no, sir. I'm…I'll…I'm fine," he stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Very well then, prepare yourself, Potter." At the boy's nod, he waved his wand, "Legillmens."

A series of memories from school passed through his mind as they fleeted through the boy's mind: a Quidditch victory, waking up in the Hospital Wing, a fight with Ron during the Triwizard Tournament, watching his owl, Hedwig, fly from the ledge in the Astronomy Tower, picking at his food in the Great Hall as the other Gryffindor boys all devoured their food around him.

Snape pulled out of his mind. "Relax, Potter, put up your shields."

"I…I'm sorry, sir," he said softly picking himself up from the floor to which he had fallen at the barrage on his memories.

"Let's try this again, Potter." He nods and the spell is cast again. Once more a flood of memories from school assaulted both minds. Severus pulls out once more. "Concentrate!" He cast the spell once more. This time the memories are different. Ones he hasn't seen before. Ones he wished weren't there: he is being thrown into a cupboard under the stairs as his uncle screams at him, he is being advanced towards a knife glistening in his uncle's meaty hand, being beaten by his cousin and a gang of boys, being locked in a tiny bedroom with a cat flap on the door, the feeling of dread that he wasn't going to eat for the next week. He pulls out unable to look at any more. The boy was on the floor trembling. The potion's master couldn't believe all that he had seen. "Mr. Potter," he asks as softly as he could, a tone he had never used with any of his students. "Please take a seat."

"No," the stubborn boy refused, his voice cracking.

"Harry, I would like to speak with you," he tried again.

The boy shot up angrily. "About what? What you saw? Why do you care? Nobody has ever cared, not Dumbledore, not McGonagall, not Madame Pomfrey. What, you didn't think I hadn't tried talking to them before? Well, they just blew me off. I can take care of myself. I think we're done," he turned to leave the office.

Severus flicked his wand at the portal, silently casting silencing spells and locking charms so that they would not be disturbed. "Harry, please, let me help you."

"With what?" he asks nearly inaudibly, still not turning around

"That is up for you to decide."

He shivered. "There is nothing anyone can help with anymore. The damage has been done," he admitted softly, losing his resolve and turning around.

"Harry," Snape starts, trying to draw the boy into conversation.

He spun around though he didn't move any closer. "You want me to talk about what I've been through? Fine I will. You already know all the shit that has gone on at school. Contrary to popular belief, I did _not_ choose any of that. All I wanted in coming here was to have a normal childhood for once, but no I had to be the damn savior of the wizarding world for something that I had no damn control over!

"Still, one would think that that would at least gain me a moment to speak with the Headmaster, but no, he is too busy, or he doesn't think that it is a concern, or I'm too young for whatever the hell it is he knows is going on. Did he think I was too young to become a murderer? Did he even stop to consider the fact that I just wanted to have a moment of normalcy? A moment where I could just be one of the students, getting detention, doing homework at the last minute hell, getting caught snogging in a broom closet? No he didn't give a rat's ass about any of that. He just wanted me to win the war. To fight for something that I truthfully don't even care about.

"Did he listen to my pleas to stay at school for the summer, to not return to the hell that was my life there? The Dursleys didn't give a shit about me. Voldemort has been dead for two years, yet I still get sent back as 'protection' in the least likely place. Is that what you want to hear? Or do you want to hear about how I don't even remember a time when I wasn't being beat for something I didn't do? I started making the meals for the Dursleys at the age of 5. I couldn't even see over the top of the stove. Do you want to hear about how if I got one meal a week, and a miniscule one at that I was happy. It meant that I finally did something right. Something to earn the right to eat? Did you want to hear about how I was whipped for every bad grade Dudley got and every good grade I got? How, if I did accidental magic, I was bled to get the 'unnaturalness' out of my system?"

He had worked himself up to a rage now and was unable to stop his rant. "Is that what you want to hear? Did you want to hear how I haven't slept in a week because every time I close my eyes all I see is Voldemort killing those people closest to me or myself being hurt again and again and again?"

He laughed darkly. "Oh, I know, you wanted to see the scars. You want to see the years of torture that I had to endure." The brunet boy stripped off his old robes and shucked his shirt, only bothering to loosen the tie before tossing them aside. "You wanna know the best part? I can't even tell anyone. Vernon said he'd kill me if I did. Even without that threat, who wants to hear that their hero is nothing more than…than a pathetic _freak_ who can't even stand up to a Muggle? No one. That's who."

Snape looked at the boy. Amongst the clear marks from a belt and rings puncturing skin, there were also knife wounds. Slowly, so as not to startle the distraught teen, he crossed the room and pulled the boy into his arms. "Harry, I'm so sorry," he muttered. At those words, though an apology could never make up for the years of torture he had suffered, even at Snape's words, though they weren't physically damaging, the emotional pain inflicted was sure to have hurt, the true Gryffindor collapsed in sobs against his professor's chest.

"I…I…h-h-hate hav-ving t-to put on a m-m-mask," he cried.

Noticing that there were scars on his face, Severus realized that the intelligent boy had been wearing glamour charms, hiding the evidence from those around him. He had unknowingly taken them off during the rant. "Shh…it'll all be okay now, I'll make sure everything is okay," he muttered the comforting words into the boy's head, though he had absolutely no idea how he was going to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am not in the medical profession in any way, shape, or form. If I got things incorrect, think of it as creative license. If it is impossible without death, think of it as magic. Yes, Harry's official size is mentioned in here. It is kind of ridiculous (as pointed out by my fantastic beta swimgirl07) but it, again, is due to magic that will be explained later.**

**Chapter 2**

Not 30 minutes later, the boy had cried himself into a complete state of exhaustion, shutting down in a deep sleep. Severus picked up the too small boy and carried him into his own private quarters, laying him to sleep in the soft cream sheets of his bed. After watching him for a few minutes, he left the room after casting a spell on the boy to alert him when he began to stir, be it waking up or from a nightmare. Somehow, since the day had started, he had begun to think of the son of his best friend and his arch nemesis as his own son. In anger and disbelief, Severus walked into his living room and fire called Minerva McGonagall, Harry's Head of House.

"Severus, what can I do for you this evening?"

"Minerva, if you would be so kind, I would appreciate it if you could visit me in my quarters. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you."

"I will when all of my Gryffindor have returned to their dorms for the night. We are just waiting on Mr. Potter."

"In that case, Minerva, you don't have to worry, he will be staying down here tonight. He…wasn't feeling well," Snape ground out the understatement, "and passed out during Occlumency lessons. He is in no condition to be moved to the Hospital Wing, and, as it is nothing life threatening or out of my range of expertise, I believe it would do him well to stay in my quarters until he has recovered."

"We will discuss this when I get there. Give me 15 minutes."

"Very well," he let the connection close before opening one up to the Headmaster's office. "Albus?"

"Yes, Severus, my boy?"

"Would you come down tonight, say in about 15 minutes?"

"Whatever for, dear boy?"

"Just a pressing matter about Mr. Potter," he fought to keep his voice neutral, even with his years as a spy, the boy's condition made it difficult for him to do so, especially after finding out that Harry had told the Headmaster of his situation previously.

"Of course, I will be there."

"Thank you, Albus." He let that connection close and took a deep breath to calm himself before he called the Hospital Wing. "Poppy?"

"Severus!" she jumped. "What can I do for you today?"

"Are there any pressing matters that you must take care of in the Wing?"

"No, it is empty tonight, do you need any help?"

"No, I do not. However, I would appreciate it if you could come to my quarters in about 15 minutes. We have something that we need to discuss."

"Whatever could that be, Severus?"

"You shall see when you get here." He closed the connection before his temper could get the best of him. He took the remaining time until his co-workers began to arrive to check on the boy sleeping in his bed once more. He took off the boy's shoes, realizing he had neglected to do so before, before tucking him under the covers, as the dungeons got cool at night, particularly in the winter. His elegant, long fingers brushed the boy's hair off his forehead before he kissed it gently. "I'm going to help, I swear to you, if it's the last thing that I do," he whispered. He heard the Floo in the other room activate and he straightened, checking his spells before leaving the room.

"Severus, what is the matter with Mr. Potter," Minerva asked urgently as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Have a seat, Minerva," he answered in his normal, emotionless voice as the Floo flared once again. Before the Headmaster could get a word in, he ordered him to do the same as the Deputy Headmistress. "I shall explain everything when Poppy gets here."

Poppy stepped out of the Floo moments later, confused at the sight of her childhood friend and the Headmaster sitting on the couch as Severus stood off to the side. "Severus, what is going on?"

He blocked the Floo from anyone else traveling in or overhearing. When the Healer had taken a seat, he began to speak. "First off, Harry Potter is currently in my bed asleep, he collapsed when we were in the middle of an Occlumency lesson, not one of the better, though definitely one of the more…informative." He held up a hand to stop the comments that seemed to be itching to come out of the Medi-witch's mouth. "He is uninjured from the incident, only passing out from exhaustion. I was informed that he has not slept in nearly a week."

"Why didn't he come talk to me about it?" she asked outraged.

Severus had to take a controlling breath, so as not to hex the trio, before he answered coldly, "Maybe because you hadn't helped in the past, and he is one to avoid seeking help if at all possible?"

"What are you insinuating Severus?"

"Let me continue and you shall find out." He carried on without caring that he hurt the woman's feelings. "Second, he has come to each of you within the last 6 years, seeking help, all of which has been refused or ignored."

"That is crazy, without the knowledge I gave him he wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort," Dumbledore protested.

"I have healed all of his injuries after his little adventures and Quidditch accidents," Poppy squeaked in disdain.

"I am his Head of House, I looked after him all those times that he was sick or struggling with classes," McGonagall stated.

Severus held up a hand that silenced all 3 of his colleagues that had spoken at once. "This is exactly my point. Albus, you never saw him as a person…a child. He was always a pawn in the war. He was always only the one who would have to defeat the Dark Lord. Minerva, he was just another student, but you gave him special treatment, assuming, as the rest of the world has, that he has had a perfect life, that he is this…Golden Boy. Poppy, you healed his injuries that he sustained while at school. Did you ever think to look past his own glamour charms and see what was truly ailing the boy? Did any of you ever notice that he rarely eats, and when he does it is maybe a quarter, at most, of what his classmates consume? Usually he just plays with his food. Did any of you notice that, despite the tall statures of his parents, the boy is tiny?"

"He is nearly of age," Minerva started.

"He is a child!" Severus exclaimed passionately. He took a moment to calm himself knowing that it wouldn't help his cause. "I admit, I was never too fond of the boy. I chose to ignore what I figured was a random occurrence, as I avoided eating in the Great Hall when the majority of the students did."

"Severus, where are you going with this?" Albus asked finally after a few moments of an uncomfortable silence.

He pulled his Pensive out of the cupboard and removed his memory of the lesson, starting with the third time he broke into the boy's mind to where he collapsed, before Severus pulled him into an embrace. "Have a look for yourselves."

The three adults entered the memory. He knew it would be a good 20 minutes before they exited, so he returned to his bedroom. Harry hadn't stirred. He checked his pulse and breathing to make sure the boy was alive. He was. Carefully, he spelled a nutrition potion into the boy's stomach to make up for missing the dinner that he knew the boy wouldn't have eaten anyway. He stroked the boy's hair lovingly a few more times before placing another kiss on the boy's head, hoping to keep him relaxed at least for another little while. He noticed that the boy leaned ever so slightly into the show of affection, despite his past. At the tell-tale sound of people landing hard on the couch, he left the room once more. Albus appeared upset and guilty. Poppy was crying. Minerva looked ready to go kill the Dursleys right then. He knew he had at least 2 people on his side, but that was still no excuse.

"Well?" he growled harshly. He wanted an explanation and he wanted it now.

"I will go to the Wizengamot and place the charges. I didn't think it was anything this bad."

"What _did_ you think, Albus?" Snape hissed.

"I knew there was some minor neglect, I never imagined Petunia could allow this to happen to her sister's son."

He looked pointedly at Minerva. "He was always so happy. I didn't even think to check for any issues at home."

Severus stood up quickly. A soft bell was tingling rapidly, though only he could hear it. "Excuse me." He strode to his bedroom, where Harry was thrashing on the bed. "Shh…it's okay, Harry. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you," he said firmly, yet softly as he brushed a hand through the unruly mop. The boy flinched at his touch. "Harry, it's Professor Snape, it's Severus, you don't have to worry about me hurting you."

The boy's eyes shot open, wildly looking around. He didn't know where he was and that was never a good thing. His eyes finally fell on the potion's master and his promise from hours earlier made its way into Harry's sleep muddled brain. "Sev'rus?" he muttered. At the man's nod, he threw himself into his professor's arms, curing up against his chest.

Severus's arms snaked around him. "I've got you, Harry. I won't let anything happen." The boy was out cold almost instantly as the Slytherin Head of House rubbed his back. When he was asleep once more, Severus scooped up the frail frame, easily less than 90 pounds, and, after wrapping a fleece blanket over his nearly translucent, marred skin, carried the boy into the living room. Severus's 6'3" frame, though thin, had no problems carrying the small boy, with the majority of his weight against the older man's chest, legs dangling down beside his hips, arms curled around his own body, and head buried in the long neck, face hiding from the world.

"Severus?"

"Yes, this is Mr. Potter," he felt the boy flinch unconsciously at the sound of his last name. "Harry is asleep at the moment. He had a nightmare," was all he was willing to explain.

"Poppy, will you please cast a thorough diagnostic spell on the boy, showing all injuries and anything seemingly out of place," Minerva asked. She hated seeing her students hurt, though she had a special spot in her heart for Harry, having been present at his birth and watching him occasionally when Lily and James were still alive. She wanted to know exactly what those monsters had done to him.

Poppy muttered the spell, the tip of her wand spouting a piece of parchment, taller than the boy itself, indicating every injury he ever had and the date it was received. They ignored everything before his lightning bolt shaped scar, while there were many, they were simply the injuries of an overly curious, active toddler. Poppy skimmed through the list crossing out any of the injuries she had healed from his extracurricular activities while at school. The list of the injuries and illnesses was still staggering. His lungs were severely scarred from four untreated cases of pneumonia and that seemed to be the least important of everything on the sheet. "He should have died years ago. Only his magic, thankfully because of his level of power, kept him alive."

"Severus, please remove the blanket," Minerva ordered her youngest colleague.

He lowered the blanket to the boy's hips, clad only in a pair of black silk pajama pants that had been transfigured from his school pants. There were no knife wounds on his back, only whip marks crisscrossing every inch. Even with the back just exposed, they could see every one of the bones in his ribs and spine jutting out.

Poppy cast another spell. "5' ½" tall, 73 pounds, anemic, severe malnutrition, very rapid pulse, low blood pressure." She looked up. "Severus, he should be taken to the hospital, and I don't mean here at school."

"He won't go. Let him stay here. I can tutor him as well as watch his health. I may not have as much training, but I am a certified Medi-wizard."

"Severus, what-"

He cut off the Head of Gryffindor. "I know we had our differences in the past, but he clearly trusts me." He recovered the boy in the blanket. "I will cancel my classes for the next week, and then we can see where to go from there. I am presuming, Headmaster, you will excuse the child from his classes until further notice?"

"I will do that. Minerva, ask the house elves to bring Harry's things down, I shall ask the castle to add another room to Severus's private quarters. Poppy, you are free to go."

"I shall speak with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley so as to alleviate their worries," Minerva left as well, leaving the two men alone.

"I will not have him sent back to those…_creatures_, Albus. I want guardianship."

"Severus," he started, though he didn't get any farther.

"No, Albus, I do demand that I be given guardianship, damn whatever the Ministry or society says."

"I will see what I can do."

"I know you have the strings, pull them." He carried the boy back to bed, clearly dismissing the Headmaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: One of my longer chapters, yet I feel it is rushed. However, I needed to pack a lot of things into this chapter that are necessary for later on and the sequel (which I swear I am working on despite not having it posted yet.)**

**Chapter 3**

He returned the boy under the covers, and then lay next to him, on top of the covers, summoning a spare quilt from the linen closet. Harry whimpered, scooting closer, missing the comforting touch that had succeeded in removing the nightmare. He curled up in the fetal position against the older man's side. Despite the seriousness of the situation, he couldn't help but smile at the realization that, if Harry was an Animagus, which they couldn't test for until a) he was 17 and b) he got back to a healthy weight, he would likely be a cat. Based some of the noises he made, and the way that he moved.

He thought about what had happened with the other professors in the living room. There was no way that he was going to give up custody of the child now that he knew what was going on. He stroked the boy's raven locks as he mewled softly in his sleep. The boy was considerably under weight, which was definitely worrisome. He needed to find out what the boy ate on a regular basis to know what level of nutrition potion he gave him. While he gave him the 2000 calorie one today, there was no certainty that he would need one that strong, or maybe he would need a stronger one. Severus sighed realizing that he needed to try and test his metabolism, along with figuring out his activity level and his average caloric intake. He shook his head softly, trying to clear the jumbled thoughts that were floating around his brain. He stroked the boy's hair gently, earning a nuzzle against his hand, though the boy remained asleep. "I love you, my son," he muttered softly. After nearly 3 hours, he fell asleep.

He woke up early, about 5 o'clock, though he had only been asleep for 2 hours, as the brunet began to stir. "Good morning, Harry."

He stretched, in a very catlike manner, as he yawned, though he flinched as he shifted his weight roughly against a still healing wound. "'Morning…" he trailed off, unsure what to call his professor after waking up next to him.

"You may call me Severus when we aren't in class."

"'Morning, Sev'rus," he yawned. He was slightly embarrassed over his actions the night before, but, at the same time, he was much more relaxed now that he had gotten The Secret, as he had taken to calling it over the years, off of his shoulders. He was worried about what was going to happen later, but for now, he was going to trust in his professor and hope that he told him the truth. That was one reason he wasn't completely upset about telling the man. Severus had never lied to him. "Thank you," he muttered.

"For what?"

"For helping me. I know I'm just a burden, but I…" he trailed off unsure of how to continue.

"Harry, you are not a burden. Everything that the Dursleys told you was an absolute lie."

He buried his face in the dark robes that the potions master was still wearing from the night before, wanting to believe the words that he was saying, while his brain was arguing between knowing he could trust the man and believing what he had spent the last 15 years listening too. Severus sighed, but allowed him to cuddle for a few minutes before pulling away and getting out of bed. "Come on, let's get some breakfast. I'll go call the house elves. The restroom is through that side door. When you are finished just come out. Follow the hall, you can't miss it."

"Thank you, si…Severus."

"You're welcome." He left the room to use the guest bathroom down the hall so that Harry could feel more comfortable.

It was nearly 20 minutes later when Harry came out, his hands shaking slightly as he stayed close to the wall, almost imperceptibly holding onto it as he walked. Severus remained seated, though he had his wand out underneath the table, ready to catch the boy, should he begin to fall. He finally made it to the table, unscathed, and took a seat, sinking gratefully into the padded kitchen chair with arms. They began to dish up their food in silence, Snape eating some bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast with jam, along with a bowl of fruit. Harry simply opting for a small bowl of fruit, even that, though, he simply picked around, eating, in all, about 3 whole strawberries, 10 blueberries, and 3 small bites of banana.

"Harry, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"I don't have much of a say in it, do I?" he grumbled, having grown more nervous as the meal progressed.

"We really do need to have the talk at some point in time. We may as well have it now and get it over with."

"I guess, what did you want to talk about?"

"Let's go sit on the couch; we can discuss things just as well in there, only more comfortably."

"Yes, Prof…Severus." He still was getting used to calling his professor by his given name, particularly after the animosity between them all those years.

Severus guided the boy to the couch. "I know that you don't want to, but we must discuss you eating habits."

Harry relaxed slightly, thinking he was going to have to discuss the abuse, and knowing that he wasn't ready to do that yet. He still kept his glamour charms up, despite the fact that Severus had already seen all of them. "Yes, sir."

"How much do you usually eat per day?" he had a Muggle ballpoint pen and notebook in front of him so that he could keep track of everything without missing a bit of information.

"I eat the same thing every day."

"And that would be? Besides, 3 bites of banana, 10 blueberries, and 3 small strawberries."

Harry blushed slightly. "Um…at lunch I usually have a piece of the wheat bread, without the crust, and some carrots and celery."

"How much?"

"4 sticks each." He looked down. "That's all I was ever allowed."

Severus jotted that down quickly. "And dinner?"

"Um…1/2 a chicken breast, always the smallest one on the plate." He glanced up slightly. "It keeps Hermione off my back if I eat it. And…er…another piece of bread without the crust. I always have a glass of carrot juice with dinner too, at least, I have since I started school. Hermione, again, always makes sure that I do."

"How much water do you drink per day?"

"Um…about 12 and a half servings. Hermione keeps track for me to make sure I drink enough, particularly between classes and whatnot. More if I'm playing Quidditch that day or if it's hot."

He thought for a moment. He knew about how much activity the boy got throughout the day, particularly with walking between all his classes or even just the dormitory and the Great Hall. "How often do you have Quidditch practice?"

"Um…Katie schedules it for 4 times a week, 2 morning practices and 2 evening practices, for um…a total of…12 hours a week. But we are also expected to run each day, I run 5 miles with Katie and Alicia every day, usually after dinner. We did yesterday right before I came down here. I really should tell them that I won't be able to make it tonight," he mused more to himself than anything.

"Any other physical activities?"

"Not really, no."

They were quiet as Snape worked out some calculations on paper. "Harry, you aren't even taking in enough food were we to assume that you do nothing but sleep, breath, and sit around all day."

He looked down at his lap. "Sorry, Professor."

"Come here, phoenix," he said softly patting the couch cushion next to him. The boy always rose from the ashes that life had thrown at him and buried him under, so the pet name seemed fitting.

Harry came over and curled up into the side of the older man. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to upset you, I…"

"Hush, child." Severus cut him off. "You didn't make me mad, I'm simply worried about you. I just want you to get healthy." At the boy's nod he continued. "Do you know what Calories are?"

"It's like the bodies fuel right?"

"Very good. That's exactly what it is. You aren't even taking in 400 calories a day when you should be getting close to 2500 with how active you are, at the very least."

"What does that mean, professor?"

"Please, call me by my given name, Harry."

"Sorry, Severus," he muttered bashfully.

"There is no need to apologize, phoenix. What I mean is, your body must rely on other sources, outside of food, to get the energy that you need. That means your body is feeding off of itself. Thankfully, because you are a wizard, it is able to draw off of your magic, though that still means you aren't able to gain any weight. Once you are getting the adequate number of calories per day, you will be able to accomplish so much more, magically speaking. With your powers, I have no doubt in my mind you will be one of the strongest wizards in the world." He felt the boy tense. "No, I don't care about your ability to defeat Voldemort, that you did with your ability to love your friends and family. Your mother, and, though we didn't get along, your father, were two of the most powerful people I'd ever had the privilege to know. You inherited their power, not some random power from the Dark Lord through a silly scar, now gone, yet your powers have stayed."

The boy relaxed into his side once more and he stroked his hair, gently playing with it as he spoke. "Harry, the weight you are at now is not at all healthy. For the time being, we will keep your meals as they were previously, your stomach being used to those portions. However, we will start adding a little more substance, a little at a time. Be it milk instead of water for breakfast, finishing the crust on your bread, adding a snack midday. It will be little by little so that we don't overwhelm your system. In the mean time, we are going to have you take nutrition potions 4 times per day, once at each meal and again right before you go to sleep. Each will be 500 calories so it will put you about where you are supposed to be. As you begin eating more, we will slowly ease off the potions, alright?"

"Yes, Sev'rus," he muttered, quite content to just stay curled up on the couch with the older man. He had never had the chance to just be a kid growing up and he was getting the opportunity now, albeit, most likely only temporary.

"Harry, I had to tell the Headmaster, your Head of House, and Madame Pomfrey about the injuries that I saw last night."

Harry stiffened.

Severus continued to stroke his hair, calming him. "Do not worry, they do not know everything, just what I was under oath to say. Because of such, however, it has been requested that you receive a new guardian."

"Who is it?" he asked, not daring to even hope of who it will be.

"If it is agreeable with you, I will become your guardian."

The Gryffindor sat up and looked at the man. "Really?"

"I wouldn't have threatened Dumbledore otherwise."

The emotionally young teenager threw his arms around the man's neck, hugging him with all his might. "Thank you, Severus!"

"You're welcome, phoenix."

After about 20 minutes, Harry pulled away and looked at him. "Does this mean you get to punish me?" he asked nervously.

"Let's talk about that now, since you brought it up." He pulled the boy back down to their earlier position. "First, you are old enough, I believe, to help in deciding the rules. We shall negotiate now, but they will be unyielding later. Does that seem like a fair trade off to you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, if you get detention with any of the other professors, you shall have one with me as well, or would you rather something else?"

"That would work. I know every detention Ron gets, Mrs. Weasley always sends a Howler, but I really don't like being yelled at," he finished weakly. "But, as I would be getting in trouble, it's only fit that I get the school punishment and one from my…guardian."

"Very well, what do you think about curfew? The 6th year school curfew is 11, however, I would prefer if you were in bed by that time, and not just in Gryffindor Tower."

"Um…how about if I'm in the tower by 10 and in bed by 11, unless we're having a study session that goes a little longer, in which case, I must be in bed before 12? And, at the end of school ball this year, I get that extended to whatever everyone else has for curfew."

Severus thought for a moment. "That would be acceptable. If you are sick, however, I wish for you to retire an hour earlier than you would normally."

"I can do that."

"Okay, so we have a curfew and a bed time and a detention rule. What else?" he asked wanting the boy to participate more, not just agree mindlessly.

"Um…grades?" he hazard to guess.

"Ah…yes, grades. You are one of the brightest minds in the student body. You are taking Potions, Defense, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures, correct?" At the boy's approval, he continued. "I expect nothing less than an E on any tests and assignments."

"Sir…I…"

"You currently are struggling in Potions, I know, as well as Transfiguration. Those we can work with easily to get you caught up. Once you have regained full health, or even just partial health, your marks in Transfiguration should increase significantly. You can spend more time on your essays, to achieve better scores there. I am always willing to look over your essays for you, as long as you start them early enough. I don't want any more of these last minute essays you write during breakfast."

"Oh, I guess I can pull at least Es in all classes. What if, by chance, I don't?"

"What do you think should happen?"

Harry thought for a minute. "If I don't get the agreed upon grade it would be because I didn't study hard enough, or I didn't try as hard as I could have. In either case, I was most likely doing something instead of what I should have been doing. What if…I get banned from Quidditch practice for 2 practices, though not the runs, so I can stay in shape?"

"Can I amend that if you get 5 marks below an E you get grounded from Quidditch altogether until, either, those grades are improved, or you write an extra essay explaining what you did wrong on the test, or an improved essay?"

"I think that would work." While he didn't like the possibility of not being able to play, he knew that it would be a good incentive to keep his grades up.

"What else do you think should be included?"

"Um…fighting?"

"Do you _plan_ on getting in fights?" Snape asked trying to hide a smirk.

"No!" Harry said quickly. When Severus started to chuckle he pouted. "That wasn't very nice."

"I never claimed to be nice."

"I just meant that Malfoy seems to like to draw me into fights. Most of the time I can ignore him, but it is harder other times."

"What do you think your punishment should be should you get in a fight?"

"I don't know. I was kinda hoping you'd come up with something, other than detention, cuz I know I'd get one of those anyway if we are caught."

"If you do get a detention, that automatically gives you a second one, and, I think it would be appropriate to make you skip a Hogsmeade weekend. Is that acceptable to you?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that's fair. I hate having to miss a weekend, but if I can remember that then I will try to avoid the fights even more."

"That does generally tend to be the point of a negative consequence." Severus smirked as Harry cuddled closer, embarrassed. "Can you think of any others?"

"Um…skipping class? I don't do it often, but I have in the past a few times, usually just History of Magic or Divination or Care of Magical Creatures. I guess, just Creatures now because I dropped the others."

"If you skip a class and are not sick, which if you are sick I expect you to either go to the Hospital Wing or come and speak with me. If you are bed bound, I expect you to send one of your roommates to come and get me or Madame Pomfrey."

"Yes, Severus, but I hate the Hospital Wing. So I will probably come to you first."

"That is agreeable. Back to the point on hand, if you do miss class, for any reason other than illness or injury where you cannot physically make it, you will be doing your class work that you missed that night with me, and I will give you an extra assignment to complete."

Harry made a face. "Yeah, that works. But, what if I was skipping like Care of Magical Creatures to finish some homework?"

"Haven't we already discussed the fact that there will be no procrastination? If you are skipping a class to finish homework, I will assume you were procrastinating and you will miss 2 practices as well as the skipping class consequence."

"Oh, right."

"Remember, you are the one who came up with that so you cannot be mad at me if you must miss practice."

"I know, that doesn't make it any easier of a pill to swallow."

Severus chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair playfully. "There's an easy remedy."

"What?" he asked excitedly.

"Don't skip class and keep up on your homework."

His face fell, "Oh, right."

"Can you think of anything else?" Severus asked after a few moments of silence.

"That means you can still think of something, right?"

"I can, I want to know if you can."

His nose scrunched up as he thought hard. "I can't think of anything."

"How about your notorious habit of skipping meals whenever possible?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that. What are we going to do about it?"

"Um…say I have to show up to all of them?"

"And if you don't?"

"I…have to take a nutrition potion for what I missed."

"And…"

"Um…I get grounded for the weekend, no matter what is going on, though I can still play in a match if there is one."

"That would be acceptable. You will be grounded to your quarters down here so there is not even the temptation of breaking the terms of grounding. You will be allowed out for meals, which you can still take in the Great Hall, but you would be going to meals at the times I choose, not the other way around."

"Um…Sev'rus?"

"Yes, phoenix?"

"Do I have to be grounded or sick to stay down here?"

"No, you can stay down here whenever you wish, as they are your quarters as well. During holidays, if you wish to leave the school grounds, we can go to Prince Manor, which will be your home as well."

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"I would not have suggested otherwise."

Harry hugged him tightly again. "Thanks, Sev!"

"You're welcome."

"Is there anything else, punishment wise, we need to talk about?" Harry asked nervously.

"What about swearing? I don't hear you say anything nearly as often as I hear Mr. Weasley, but there are occasions where you have used improper language."

"When you were growing up, how were you punished for language?"

"I had my mouth washed out with soap for 5 minutes."

Harry tensed. That was how the Dursleys punished him for speaking at all though it was always way longer than 5 minutes. "C-c-can we pick something else, please? I would rather be grounded."

"Of course. Grounding is a little harsh for swearing. How about if we just have you write lines instead, say 100 for each word, 'I will not swear?' And if it happens again, we will add 50 on each time it happens."

"Thank you."

"Why did you not want the other?"

Harry just hid his face and shook his head.

"You can tell me, phoenix."

"Aunt Petunia used to pour dish soap in my mouth whenever I talked," he muttered hiding in his guardian's shoulder. "I wasn't allowed to rinse it out, though I usually did as soon as I went outside to do my chores there."

"I will never do that, Harry. I promise you. And I will never hit you. I will do my very best never to raise my voice or yell at you."

"Even if I deserve it?"

"Harry, nobody ever deserves to be hit. I swear to you, I will never, _ever_, raise a hand to you in violence or anger. If I do get very upset, which I'm not expecting to, I will calm down before we speak about what is going on or punish you fairly and according to our rules. To cool down, because we both tend to be a fair bit hot headed, we will each go into our bedrooms until we can think rationally, then we will meet in the living room to discuss what happened."

They were quiet for a few more minutes. "Sev?" Harry asked weakly.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is it going to be the same when we are out of class as when we are in here?"

"I will treat you the same as I treat my snakes, but I will expect better of you. I won't be as harsh as I have been in the past, but when we aren't alone, you will need to call me 'sir' or 'professor'. I might not always call you by your given name, but I won't just call you by your last name either. May I inquire as to why you always seem to botch your potions in class?"

"Malfoy."

"What does Mr. Malfoy have to do with anything?"

"He always throws in ingredients when your back is turned. All the Slytherins do to Neville's potions too. Hermione is far enough away that they don't bother trying, or she did something, I'm not sure. I will admit that sometimes I get distracted as to what comes next though. Usually if I'm cooking or something I have everything laid out ahead of time so I know which order they go in. I'm a visual learner and so just seeing it in my head from a piece of paper is hard. Not to mention it is difficult to read the board sometimes, so I'm usually looking off of Ron's notes, which isn't always accurate."

"Are you up for a shopping trip today? Very few people will be out as it is during the school day. We can go to Madame Malkin's and get new robes as well as some other clothes that she can charm to fit you as you grow so you won't need to buy new clothes for a little while, especially as you go through a growth spurt over the next couple months."

"How much are you expecting me to grow?"

"Once you hit a healthier weight of about 90 pounds for your height, maybe a bit less, you will begin to grow in height, which will be aided by a potion as well, though, because of past events, you most likely won't top 5'10"."

"That is still 10 inches taller than I am now."

"It is. Would that be acceptable?"

"Can we go into Muggle London too? I want to get some jeans that actually fit. I mean, if you don't want to we don't have to, I was just thinking it was an idea, and you're really smart, you could probably find or maybe you already know a charm that would work even on Muggle clothes and then when I get to a regular height we would be able to get normal clothes that wouldn't have to be charmed and…" he trailed off as Severus put his hand over his mouth.

"You're rambling. If you would like, I would not mind going into Muggle London."

His eyes widened as if he wasn't expecting to be granted what he wanted. "Really?"

"Yes, Harry, we really can do what you want to. If you ever want to do anything, just ask and I will see if it is a possibility. In this case, since we will already be in Diagon Alley there is no problem in cutting through the Leaky Cauldron to Muggle London."

"Thank you, Severus."

"You're welcome, child. If you are agreeable to getting up, I can show you around our quarters and to your room. The house elves have already brought your things down at least for the next two weeks, after that, you have the option of staying longer or going back up to your dormitory. It is your choice. Do you know what your friends are planning on doing for the holidays?"

"Um…I think Ron is planning on going home, and I believe Hermione is going home too, I think she's going to the States with her parents. Ron invited me, but I already told him that I wasn't going to go. I always feel like I'm just looking in on the festivities and not actually part of them," he muttered the end of it.

"What would you like to do for the holidays? At least for this first year, we aren't going to go anywhere other than home or the like over the Christmas holidays, but we can stay wherever you would feel more comfortable."

"Can we go somewhere other than the school?"

"Yes, would you like to go to the Manor or to the Cottage?"

"Whichever you would prefer."

"We will probably go to the Manor then. However, we will leave after the other students leave for the holidays." They stood up. "This is the living room, as you already know, you also already saw the kitchenette." They walked down the hall, Severus keeping ready to grab a hold of Harry were he to stumble. He was still a bit unsteady on his feet. "This door on the left is the guest bathroom, which you can always use if you do not want to return to your bedroom, on the right is the linen closet if you ever wish to have an extra blanket or pillow, there are more than enough to spare. You know this is my bedroom, which is where you stayed last night.

"If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to come in, even if it is just a nightmare and you don't think you need me. I will most likely already have come into your room if it is a nightmare, but if I have not, you can always come in. This cupboard across from my room is simply potions that have been finished. Your nutrition potions will be kept on the bottom shelf of the top portion, always at easy access." He opened it up. "Go ahead and take one now, we'll grab another at lunch." When the boy did, he indicated the sink next to the cupboard. "Please return the empty vials to the basin, the will be washed by a house elf or a student in detention and I will reuse them."

They continued a little farther. "This is my private potions lab on the left. I would prefer if you did not enter there without an invitation. If I am in there, knock and wait for an answer before entering. Occasionally I will be making a potion that must have the conditions remain the same for it to turn out and I do not want you to get hurt. And this, is your room," he indicated the blue door on the right. "Go ahead and check it out."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, any technical mistakes, feel free to correct me, but I'm taking creative license based on the little bit that I do know. **

**Chapter 4**

Harry looked at him, receiving more confirmation before turning the handle and walking in. It was a large room, the same size as the potions master's. The walls were a light blue, with dark blue window treatments and cream bedding and bed hangings. The floor was hardwood, but there was a large blue, tan and green rug covering the majority of the floor. There was a large wardrobe and a matching dresser made of a gorgeous dark cherry wood with antique silver hardware. His trunk was at the foot of his bed, where he always kept it at school. It was propped open and the clothing was missing, indicating that it had been put away already. He walked slowly over to the bed where he brushed a hand lightly over the navy blue down comforter on top, with a velvet blanket, cream, matching the bed hangings, draped over the foot of the bed. There were 5 pillows piled at the top of the queen sized bed, which gave quite a bit under the light pressure of his hand. He smiled slightly as he pictured himself hiding among the blankets and pillows as he went to sleep at night. He pictured them as creating a fort around him, keeping the night terrors at bay. He glanced quickly at the bathroom, which was identical to Severus's except for the fact that everything was flipped around. It was decorated in colors matching his room, only with a grey slate floor instead of the cherry hardwood. He went back over to the door and hugged the older man tightly once more. "Thank you, Sev."

"You're welcome, phoenix," he said softly reciprocating the affection that he so very rarely showed anyone. "If you would like, you can get cleaned up and dressed then we will go into town after lunch."

"Thank you, sir."

"I will be in my lab if you need anything. I will leave the door open; I'm just making some potions for Madame Pomfrey."

"Thank you, Severus." With that he left the room. Harry walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers before crossing to the bathroom to take a shower. He was amazed at how much energy the small amount of potion, well, nutrition, gave him. He was always very lethargic, so any bit of help he could get was amazing. The brunet boy took a long hot shower, just enjoying the knowledge that he didn't have to rush for the other boys in the dorm to take a shower. He froze. This was _his_ shower, connected to _his_ bedroom. A wide grin broke out across his face. He had never had those things before. Before he had only been allowed quick, cold showers at the Dursleys, or quick warm showers in the dorm, and he stayed in the boy's dorm in Gryffindor Tower, and in Dudley's second bedroom, or the cupboard under the stairs at his relatives.

After nearly half an hour in the shower, he dried off and pulled on his boxers before heading back out into his bedroom. He searched through his meager pile of clothing, until he decided to pull on a pair of his school slacks and a button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, that he wore for his uniform, knowing that it was probably the nicest things he owned. He walked across to the potions lab, where he could see Severus working. He had even seen him as he was getting dressed from his bedroom. He never closed his door. Ever. Only closed doors could be locked. Even in the bathroom, he kept the door slightly open, just short of the lock clicking shut, so that he couldn't possibly be locked in against his will. He stood in the open doorway for 30 seconds before Severus said, "The door is open, you may come in, just don't touch anything." He glanced at the door. "If you give me another 5 minutes, I'll have this second batch ready to bottle and label. You may help with that if you would like."

The small boy nodded and sat on the stool next to him. It was so easy to keep his masks down when he was alone with the potions master, though he kept his glamour charms firmly in place, since he had caught them down this morning when he awoke.

"Can you tell me what I am making?"

"Um…" he glanced in the first of the three cauldrons closest to him. "This one is, um…the concussion one." He looked into the next cauldron and without a second thought quickly said, "Pepper-up." He glanced into the 3rd cauldron. It took a moment, then he said, "Nutrition."

"Very good. I believe you know them from experience?"

The brunette nodded with a look on his face that Severus could not interpret. "I can always tell when they are yours rather than when someone else made them."

"Oh? How so?"

"Yours don't leave a bitter after taste, despite the fact that some of them will always taste bad, just because of the ingredients and the importance of not adding any flavoring additives. And they tend to work better," he said as if it were a simple matter.

Severus smiled softly. "Do you get mine most often?"

"If I'm awake, I always request to, so yes then. Other times, I don't know. I'm not usually conscious if I'm in the Hospital Wing," he answered easily again, as if it was an everyday occurrence, which it very nearly was some years, and was not something that should be concerning. "When I need a sleeping potion, though, I refuse to drink one that you didn't brew. It gives me an extra 2 hours of sleep, which I am usually needing."

"I'm glad my potions work like they are supposed to." He made a mental note to talk to the boy later about his health and seeming disregard for his personal wellbeing. "Will you please get the box of vials off the bottom shelf of the cupboard?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus watched the boy as he walked over and back, just hoping he didn't stumble again. He noticed something odd. "Harry, are you in your school uniform?"

"Yes, sir."

"You do know you don't need to wear it outside of class correct?"

He nodded as a blush colored his cheeks. At the professors raised eyebrow he muttered, "It's the only thing I have that fits."

"We will remedy that situation this afternoon." He could feel the need to change the topic. "Would you like to help bottle?"

His eyes brightened, excited about working with the man with whom he was quickly becoming attached to. "Yes, sir!"

"There is no need to be so formal when it is just us. I will have you bottle the nutrition potion. On the bottle please write 'Nutrition 500' and the date in a column. Yes, just like that, very good." He could practically see the boy glowing from the small praise. They worked in silence for 20 minutes. Harry finished slightly before Severus and waited quietly for him to put the last little bit of Pepper-Up Potion in a vial. "Half of those are yours if you would like to go put them on your shelf. You can leave the other half here and I will box them up for Poppy."

Harry nodded and counted out half of the neat rows, scooting them a little farther to the side so the potions master could get to the other vials more easily. He grabbed a few at a time and slowly carried them to the shelf in the hall.

Watching him struggle out of the classroom, his energy waning, he called, "Harry, please take one of them now, then you may finish up and we will be heading out."

"Yes, sir." He quickly drank one of the vials. "Hey! It tastes like fresh strawberries! The one this morning was…cherry, I think."

"It was. Which do you prefer?"

Harry flushed, glad they were in separate rooms. "I don't mind either of them."

"You must have a preference."

"I…I guess, I like the strawberry a little bit better," he said softly, uncomfortable about voicing his opinion. He never got to do so at the Dursleys. When he was at the Burrow, there was always so much going on, Mrs. Weasley always just took charge of everything, not asking anyone. And even at school, he never really got a say in what they did, Ron or Hermione always took over the task of choosing the activity.

Severus sighed inwardly, a little frustrated by the boy's lack of confidence. "Will you bring the cherry ones in here please?" Harry did so silently. "I saw your shudder this morning with the cherry one. If you don't like something, let me know and we can adapt. I made the strawberry because you see to prefer them over any other food, judging by your excitement over them at breakfast." Sure that excitement may have simply been that it was the first thing he grabbed, but still. That had to count for something, especially at this point.

"Yes, sir."

"Speaking of, I will ask the house elves to leave a bowls of strawberries in your bedroom, in the livingroom, and in on the dining table. They will have cooling charms to keep them fresh. Don't hesitate to snack on them throughout the day."

"Really?" he was not usually allowed snacks. At school, they just ate during meals, and, unless he snuck to the kitchens or had candy in his pockets, he didn't eat outside of that. At the Dursleys, why would he get a snack when even a meal was, apparently, too much?

"Would you like that?" Severus asked wanting to hear it directly from the boy, rather than just judging by his shining eyes, bright with excitement.

"Very much so, sir, thank you!" Harry hugged him tightly on impulse.

Severus hugged him back. "You're welcome. Anything to get you to eat, you know," he teased lightly.

The brunet clung closer to him as he blushed again, hiding his face in the dark robes. Severus rubbed his back gently. Showing affection was not something he did often, but he was quickly learning that the teenager, who had the emotional mentality of a child of about 5 years, along with the size of a 10 or small 11-year-old, was starved for love from an adult. The potions master kissed his head softly and pulled away slightly to look at his face. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded.

"Go put on something warm. It is rather cold today."

He nodded again and head back to his bedroom to dig through his closet for something warm. He rolled down the sleeves of his top, pulled on his green Weasley sweater from second year, despite the fact that it was worn out. Vernon had not managed to find it and burn it along with his others. He also pulled out his winter cloak, though it too was definitely showing signs of wear, and fastened it quickly. He laced up his school shoes and met the older man back in the lab. "Ready."

Snape could sense his embarrassment over his clothing. "We're going to Floo directly to Madame Malkin's shop then we will go to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch."

"Yes, sir."

"You've Flooed before, yes?" At the boy's nod he spoke again. "Good, let's go."He threw the Floo Powder into the flames and they both stepped in, at Snape's insistence. "Madame Malkin's Robe Shop!" he said clearly, wrapping his arms around the boy to keep him upright as they travelled. As they reached their destination, he caught he boy before he fell on his face. He brushed them both off and rang the bell on the counter. The small child backed quickly into Severus as the old, cheerful witch came bustling out. "Madame Malkin, we are here to get a full new wardrobe for the young man. 5 full school uniforms, a heavy winter cloak, 7 pairs of basic trousers, whichever colors you choose. 10 sets of undergarments, 10 button-up shirts, different colors, 3 winter jackets, fleece preferably, all with the strongest protection charms you can muster." He picked Harry up and sat him on the elevated stand, as it appeared he was not going to move himself to that position. "Harry, are there any colors that you prefer?"

He shook his head quickly, not even processing the question.

"Remember what I said this morning?"

"I like darker colors better," he muttered, cheeks flaming.

"Let's stick with darker shades of blues, greens, and reds, grey and black. He will also be growing approximately 9 inches in the next 7 or 8 months, so if you could, add a charm to have them grow with him. We will be back at the end of his growth spurt for an official wardrobe as well. Oh, a pair of emerald and black dress robes as well," Severus ordered politely. "It can all be charged to my own account."

She finished the measurements. "They will be done in 3 hours." The matron was used to the potion's master's gruff exterior. Though, seeing him with the small boy, whom she recognized easily as Harry Potter, made her see that, under his harsh, cold exterior, he really was a very caring man. She wondered what had happened. The boy had barely grown since his first, and last, visit.

He nodded. "Come along, Harry. We will go get lunch now." He noticed that the two nutrition potions seemed to have given the boy a lot more energy than he had this morning, though he was still slightly shaky. He sighed softly inward. He could not believe that they had gone so long without realizing what was wrong with the boy, no, not _the_ boy. _His _boy. When Harry got over to him, he crouched down to look closely at him. Deep in his eyes, he could see the fear of leaving the shop, as well as trust for the man with him. "I want you to stick close to me, okay? Nothing's going to happen; I just don't want to chance anything."

He nodded, trembling slightly. He hadn't been in public, except in a big group at the busiest times of the year, since the war. While Severus would protect him, the idea of large amounts of people was comforting. It was easy to make oneself unnoticed in a crowd.

Severus brushed his hair off the formerly scarred forehead lightly. "What do you say about going by 'Jaime' while we are in town? It will call less attention that way." At the boy's nod, he glanced to Madame Malkin. "I am assuming that I do not need to stress to you the importance of discression on this matter."

"It is not my information to tell, Professor," she answered in her round about way of saying she would not speak about it.

"Good." He looked back to the boy who had shifted closer to him as they stood. Severus brushed a hand through the messy raven locks. "Ready?"

Jamie nodded shakily, this time from fear rather than lack of energy.

Having learned the younger's tells fairly quickly, he realized the boy was terrified. Without a second though, he picked the teen up, holding him to his chest. Like a small child, Jamie clung to his robes, his face hidden in his neck. He flipped the boy's hood over his head to hide his hair and left the shop, gently rubbing small circles on his back. Ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone, he walked quickly down the street toward the Leaky Cauldron. He walked to a back, corner table where he could see the entire room with ease. Tom came over. "Good afternoon, Tom."

"Professor Snape," he inclined his head to the pair. "What can I get for you?"

"Would you like some juice?" he asked Harry softly. Normally, he had water at lunch, but he wanted the boy to say one way or another.

He nodded. "Can I have carrot or grape?"

He turned back to the owner of the pub. "A carrot juice, a grape juice, a Butterbeer, a small plate of vegetables and a Shepherd's Pie. Along with an extra plate."

"It will be out momentarily."

Sure enough, the food appeared about a minute later, with asked for extra plate. Severus put a small piece of the pie on the plate with Harry's usual lunch. "I would like you to take at least one bit of the pie."

"Yes, sir," he muttered, tearing the crust off the piece of bread that came with the meal.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, in the end, the young boy ate five, albeit tiny, bites of Shepherd's Pie, along with his usual food, and half of each of his juices. That alone gave him about 300 calories more than usual, which was good. "Ready to go into London?" At the boy's nod, he left money on the table then Transfigured their clothing. His own consisted of dark, fitted jeans, and black shoes, with a grey turtleneck sweater with a black leather coat. Harry's clothing was changed into jeans, slightly baggy, in a medium wash, a navy blue t-shirt under a light blue zip up jacket which was under a slightly dressier dark grey wool coat buttoned up the front. On his head, he added a matching dark grey brim beanie hat, set at an angle, to keep his ears warm and keep vital heat in, as his body didn't seem to make enough of it as it was. He paused for a moment then added a navy scarf and gloves to the ensemble. He paused then changed the boy's shoes to more appropriate snow boots, that resembled hiking boots, before looking over the boy. He smiled slightly at the boy as he looked over his own clothing, with a wide smile, liking the outfit. If he hadn't known better, he'd say the boy was about ten years old. "Ready to go?"

The boy nodded.

"While we are out, we're going to be relatives. I will let you choose, either I can be your uncle," Harry flinched back at the word. "Or your father."

"What would I call you?" he asked in a small voice.

"Father, or Dad if you would prefer." He strained his ears to listen to what the brunet boy muttered, though he couldn't hear, even with his perfect hearing. "What was that?"

Jamie swallowed hard and spoke softly. "Can I keep calling you that when we are alone? I've never had a dad before." He was bright red, staring at his shoes.

Severus knelt in front of him once more before lifting his chin so their eyes met. Harry's eyes were misty, holding back tears he knew would come if he was rejected. "I'm okay with that. I'm your guardian now, and I see you as my son, Jamie." He was cut off as the boy slammed into his chest, hugging him tightly. Severus held him for a minute before moving. He kept a hold of his tiny Gryffindor, keeping him close as they head out into Muggle London. "Where would you like to go first?"

He shrugged. "I've never been before."

He spotted a clothing store that looked promising, starting towards it. It was a children's store, but didn't look too babyish, as he knew Harry wouldn't appreciate that. "How may I help you today?"a young sales clerk asked as they came in.

"I'm looking for jeans for my son," he felt Jamie squeeze him in excitement as he said those words.

"How old is he? Ten?"

Severus inwardly flinched at the assumption, though he had been thinking much the same thing all day. "He is," he answered knowing that difficult questions would arise otherwise and they continued with their shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Dad?" Jamie asked softly. He'd been living with the Potions Master for about a month and a half, it was now mid-December, the 17th to be exact, 4 days before they were let out for the holidays.

"Yes, Jamie?" he was closing the remaining buttons on his teaching robes.

"You have class now."

"I do."

"It's my class."

"It is."

"Can I go?"

He looked at the boy closely for a minute. "You will do exactly as I say." He waited for the boy to acknowledge the statement as truth before continuing. "If you're dizzy at all, I expect you to sit down immediately." He looked closer at the raven haired boy. He had grown about an inch, but had only gained a pound, keeping him at the near gaunt status he was at previously. He had kept up on his studies well, so there were no worries about him being behind or at least too far behind, but, since talking about different aspects of the abuse, he'd gotten really jumpy. He had chosen to forego Quidditch, temporarily, until spring, when he was healthy and it was warm. The boy had not seen any of his friends since the last time he went to class. Most days he was able to get through a day normally, but some days, the trembling that had escalated to constant violent shaking during their second week, presumably from the toxins his body released as they were replaced with the things he needed, would return at random intervals.

"I'm okay, Dad. Today has been a good day," he told his father. _Though it has only just started, _he thought bitterly.

"If anything at all feels like it's wrong, I want you to go into my office and lie down." The stubborn Gryffindor nodded. "I have to use your surname during class." The boy hesitated, and then nodded again. "Very well, put on your school robes. I will meet you in the living room when you are finished."

He smiled. "Thanks, Dad," he went back to his bedroom, quickly changing from the comfortable day clothes into his school uniform.

"Jamie, don't worry about grabbing any of your school things, you can use my own ingredients from the stores in the office. We're making a memory potion today, so you can take care of it how you normally would. And I expect you to let me check off before you begin putting things in the cauldron."

"Okay." He came out of the bedroom, clasping his robe closed.

"Let's go." They walked up to the floor above them. "Ready?"

When the child nodded, he banged the door open and Harry slipped in just before the professor, taking his place in line in the front of the room between Ron and Draco. "I expect total silence today. You will be working individually; the lowest grade is everyone's grade." He looked pointedly at Harry, checking to see if he was okay, and got a single nod in return. 'Goyle and Granger at the center table, Weasley and Crabbe on the left and Malfoy and Potter on the right." He saw his son shudder slightly at the tone in combination with his last name, but hid it from everyone else, apparently, as no one else even moved. He tapped the chalk board. "Instructions are on the board, Mr. Malfoy, please come to my office before you begin. Everyone else, get to work." He disappeared into his office.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry. She hated going this long without seeing him, though it was only 6 weeks.

Before she could speak, Harry whispered in her ear softly, "I'm doing good, 'Mione. Da…Professor Snape is taking really good care of me. Don't worry, okay?" He kissed her cheek lightly. "I can socialize more after the break. It's really just for my own health that I haven't been able to before. Tell Ron for me, yeah?"

She have him a quick squeeze before pulling back and nodding, knowing she would get in trouble if she spoke, letting him know she would do as he asked. They would have more chances to talk later. They went to their seats, Harry nodding to Ron with a soft smile, letting him know without verbal communication that he was okay.

Draco came out of the office a minute later carrying a cauldron full of ingredients and tools. "The professor said you would know what to do with these."

Harry nodded and climbed on the stool, as he began to empty the cauldron. As he put the cauldron on the stand over the flames, he looked up at the board, seeing if there were any ultra specific instructions. There weren't, so he began to prepare the ingredients, perfectly and quickly, as he had had a lot of practice in the last month and a half, leaving them up at the top of his desk in their own containers in the exact amount he would need for the potion. He ignored the glares from Crabbe and Goyle, worried looks from Hermione, confused glances from Ron, and Malfoy's disgusted sneer. His was the only cauldron still empty. Harry had worked with Snape enough, particularly on this potion, to know that the potion's simmering between the ingredients didn't matter. It was neither a benefit nor a detriment. What mattered was the number of stirs, the directions they were done in, the order and amount of ingredients, as well as the temperature it was bottled in.

He raised his hand, as per their agreement, as he finished the ingredients. Snape came over, glanced at the materials with an experienced eye and a swift nod, and then turned to the boy himself. He held out his right arm while looking at the man's eyes. He looked closely at the Gryffindor, checking him for the minor trembling, or the dilation of his eyes and slight fever that always seemed to hit about 30 minutes before he had a fit. "Take off your outer robe first, and then you may begin."

He took off his robes and dropped them over the back of the stool.

"I will be back in a few moments, the Headmaster wishes to speak with me. I expect it to remain silent, and I will know." He left the room.

"Ickle baby Potter can't even make a simple potion without being waited on hand and foot," Malfoy sneered softly.

"You have no idea what's going on, Draco, so drop it," Harry breathed, trying not to let the Slytherin get to him.

Draco kept muttering insults at the brunet, who ignored him completely. He was getting more and more frustrated with each passing moment. Out of anger at the lack of reaction, he picked up a random ingredient out of his bag and tossed it into Harry's cauldron, causing it to explode. Harry was thrown back about 5 feet, writhing as memories passed before his eyes. He was struggling to keep a hold of himself. "Dad!" he managed to scream after a moment.

The Floo flared in the potions master's office and Snape rushed out. He took quick notice of his students. "Mr. Malfoy, get to the Headmaster's office and remain there. Crabbe, Goyle, go back to your Common Room until lunch. Mr. Weasley, go get Madame Pomfrey. Ms. Granger, go get your head of House."

Ron finished moving the last few things, a table and two stools, away from Harry before taking off at a run. Hermione waited until Severus knelt next to her. She carefully transferred her hold on Harry's head to his hands, not wanting her best friend to give himself a concussion from the stone floor. Severus noticed that the emerald eyes were glazed as if lost in thought, or memory, as the girl ran out of the room. He carefully entered the boy's mind. He could feel his son's confusion as the memories flashed at the forefront of his mind: Harry being cursed by Quirrell multiple times throughout his first year, by Lockhart during second, the imposter Moody in 4th, repeatedly by Umbridge 5th. It explained so much. He pulled out as Harry blacked out. He quickly flicked his wand, jotting down the spells on the board. He scooped the boy into his arms and held him close to his chest. The 3 adults he had sent for entered nearly 10 minutes later. Harry's glamour charms had fallen, and his entire body was a mass of newly forming bruises. His only family had woken up momentarily, but, after reassuring himself that there was not a concussion nor any other head injury, he soothed the boy back to sleep, which was an easy feat as he lay in his father's arms.

"Severus, what's going on?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"Draco Malfoy threw something into Jamie's memory potion causing him to relieve memories that, as far as I can tell, were Obliviated. With the exception of 3rd year and this year, he has been regularly cursed or charmed, using the spells on the board. Their purpose was to stunt his growth and keep him as weak as possible. The effects are only noticeable if one thinks back to those times, seeing them all in a row. If you think back, he was small for his age when he started, about the size of a 9 year old, but now he is still only about the size of a 10 year old, maybe a small 11 year old. The amount he grew was during 3rd year. This year, he should have grown, but because of extenuating circumstances, he hasn't had the chance to grow this year either. Not to mention the curses that Umbridge put on him last year, some of which have lingered over, along with the other curses from the Death Eaters at the Ministry. I can make a potion to counter the effects, but it will take about a week. As bad as this situation is, it at least gives reason to why, though he has gained about an inch in height since moving in with me, he has barely gained a pound. I don't know what else the memory potion will do right now, and I won't until I know what the final ingredient is."

"Who cursed him?" Minerva asked tersely.

"Quirrell, young Tom Riddle's memory, Lockhart, Barty Crouch, Jr., and Umbridge all had their turns. The toad also used Unforgivables and a Blood Quill on him."

Poppy cast a quick diagnostic spell. "Other than the new bruising, which you can take care of, there are no new issues, though the ones from last week still stand."

"Thank you, Poppy," Dumbledore excused her. She left. "Shall we retire to my office?" he suggested. The pair nodded and they Flooed up to his office.

"What did you throw in?" Severus asked, barely resisting the urge to throttle the teen.

Draco jumped. He had never heard his head of House's voice so cold, particularly directed toward him. "A…a handful of scarab beetle bodies," he stuttered out quickly.

Snape threw up a privacy charm around them. "That would cause an aging memory potion. He will have regressed mentally, but will be back to his normal age by January, or, at the latest if my calculations are correct, February. I don't know how far he has regressed, if I had to make a guess, I would say 8 or 9, but I don't know how many stirs he had completed of the final potion before it exploded. If he has deaged farther than I have predicted, I will physically deage his body to grow with his mind." He removed the charm. "Mr. Malfoy, you will be serving detention every Saturday for the rest of the year with Mr. Filch, would you care to explain why you acted as you did?" He narrowed his eyes as his former mentor's son muttered something unintelligible. "Speak up!"

"He wasn't reacting to my insults!" he shouted angrily.

"You weren't supposed to be speaking at all. 20 points from Slytherin and you shall have detention with Professor McGonagall all this week, and, as soon as I say, you will have a month's worth of detention with me. Albus?" he turned to the Headmaster.

"Take the child somewhere he will feel safe," he instructed gently.

The snarky potions master nodded and Flooed back to his office. He pulled a deaging potion out of his cupboard as well as a memory modification potion, to help aid with the retention of the memories as new ones came back to the small child. He spelled them into his son's stomach once he was lying on the couch. He quickly transfigured the couch into a bed, just as the boy began to shrink.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a quick author's note. For those of you who do not speak toddler fluently, I have provided some of the more challenging changes at the end of the chapter. Also, it helps to say them aloud. Over the next couple chapters, you will notice a difference in Jamie's speech. This is normal and not a mistake on my part. I have spent a considerable time around little kids and sometimes they are easy to understand and not 10 minutes later I have a hard time understanding them, so that's why it is as it is. Thanks!**

**A/N2: I probably jump back and forth between names a lot, but Jamie is Harry and vice versa. Also, as for his level of memory and intelligence, I know children this smart this young, and, if it doesn't fit, it's magic. And fanfiction. What I say goes in my universe.**

**Chapter 6**

As the boy shrank, some of his injuries disappeared. Severus waved his wand over the child as his size stopped changing, and the number 3 appeared over the boy's chest. It appeared the boy had now had the body and mind of a toddler. Said child rolled onto his back with a whimper, but remained asleep.

He looked concerned for a moment, before spelling the boy down to his underwear. He gasped slightly. Harry's body had returned to its original 3 year old state. Again, he was small for his age, but not terribly so, probably because he had only been with the Dursley's for a little over a year by this point, and he had been high on the charts for height beforehand. What worried him were the knife wounds, 3 in all, carved across his ribs. He quickly sealed it shut, though it would still scar. He then gently rolled the boy onto his stomach and healed the belt marks that went down onto his rear as well. He cast a quick diagnostic spell. Other than a slight fever, which he quickly took care of with a fever reducer, watered down for the small child, there was nothing wrong. He gently dressed the boy in warm, dark blue, fleece footed pajamas, over a diaper, transfigured from his outer cloak. He zipped the pajamas up, and then picked the boy up, tossing a fleece blanket over his back. The small brunet cuddled close, sticking his right thumb in his mouth, as his left hand clutched at Severus's black cloak.

"Good job, sweet boy," he muttered though the boy was still asleep as they head back to the potion's lab. Lunch was almost over and he had another class directly after. He spelled a nutrition potion into the boy's stomach before he transfigured an old vial into a stuffed dragon, blue and silver in color. He unhooked Harry's grip from his robes and traded it out for the dragon. The Gryffindor took it, hugging it tight, though he didn't wake. Severus smiled slightly at the sight, before laying the boy on the cot he had transfigured from a spare stool. He stood back up just as the door opened and his 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin class came in, chatting loudly.

"Silence!" The class immediately quieted and rushed to their seats. "There has already been one explosion today. If there is another, you will have detention for a week with Mr. Filch. You will be making an aging potion. Do not speak. Page 183. Get started."

The room was silent. The students, miraculously, were working well and quiet, though the potion was indeed a second year potion. However, that changed about an hour into the two hour lesson when Harry screamed and jumped up. The Potions Master strode quickly, in what one other than the stern man would call a run, to the front of the room and scooped up the frightened boy. Ignoring the students in the room, he gently said, "Shh…it's okay Jaime, you're safe." His voice was a warm tone, unheard by any student other than the one he was holding, and certainly never directed towards another. "Keep working on your potions, this is none of your affair," he said, his voice neutral.

They continued their work in silence. Snape made his way around the room again, correcting the students' mistakes, though not as harshly as he had in the past. He didn't bother to put the boy back down after he feel back asleep in his arms. The stern "Bat of the Dungeons" was seen in a completely different light that day as he tucked a fleece blanket around the footed pajama clad, de-aged Boy-Who-Lived.

The bell rang and the students walked out of the room. The youngest Weasley, and only girl, came up to his desk. "Sir, is that Harry?"'

"It is."

She reached out and brushed a hand through his baby soft hair. "He trusts you," she mused knowing no one could ever get him to go back to sleep after a nightmare. "Then I trust you," she said resolutely before adding, "Please, take good care of him."

"I will, Miss Weasley. Get along to your next class," he kept his voice neutral once more.

"Yes, sir."

"Miss Weasley?" he stopped her just as she got to the door.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Tell that to your brother."

She looked confused momentarily before her eyes lit up and she caught his tone. "I will, Professor. Have a great day."

Severus crouched lightly in front of the quivering 3 year old boy. "I'm not going to hurt you, child."

Bright green eyes, full of unshed tears, looked up at him through his lashes. "How me know?" he whispered anxiously.

"Do you remember being hurt?"

He put his hands on his ribs over his pajamas. "Tew 'Non bweeded me." (1)

"Yes, he did. I am not like your Uncle Vernon." Severus was struggling to keep his voice warm, particularly when talking of such a gruesome topic. "I am the one who made it all better. Can you tell me what your name is?" He was curious as to how much the child knew.

"Tew 'Non says me 'Boy' o' 'Fweak'. Sames wit' 'nt 'Tuny an' Dudwey. But…" he trailed off. (2)

"But what?"

"When I's is sweeping, Mummy tallded me…" his face screwed up in thought. "Baby o' Jamie. The mens tallded me odder " (3)

"Which men?"

"Papa, Tew Mooey, Tew Paddy, 'n' Tew '" (4)

"What did they call you?"

He shrugged. "Me no mnember." (5)

"Your name is Harry James Potter. Would you like me to call you 'Jamie'?"

He nodded. "Who is you?"

"I am your guardian."

"'Dian?"

"Yes, a guardian. It is someone who takes care of a child like their own child when their parents are not able to."

"Mummy 'n' Papa dieded in a taw twash whewe me getted dis," he touched his forehead. (6)

"Jamie, your Mummy and Papa are up in the sky watching over you. They did die, but not in a car crash."

"How?"

"A very bad man killed them, but he can't ever hurt you again because he is gone."

"So, yous is mine Daddy? Cuz Papa don an' yous is not Papa, so Daddy" The 3 year old struggled to say the word outright. (7)

Severus was glad the child wanted to keep the moniker, though he wouldn't know that. He smiled. "Yes, child, I am your daddy."

He cautiously stepped forward. The Potion's Master stayed completely still as the boy inched toward him. Harry knelt in his lap, his bony knees pressing into Severus's thighs painfully, but he didn't dare move for fear of scaring the child. The young boy shakily traced over the elder's face with a soft touch. He touched the man's hair, fascinated. "We's has de same hairs. Is blat" (8)

"Yes, Jamie, we both have black hair." He decided to push his luck a little farther. "And Daddy's don't hurt their babies. You are my baby, Jamie."

The young Gryffindor leaned into the older man, wrapping his arms around his neck. Severus scooped him up and held him close. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Jamie?"

"Whew is we?" (9)

"We are at Hogwarts. It is a school." He sniffed. "Let's get you cleaned up." He carried the boy into his office and transfigured an old quill into a changing table. He carefully laid the boy down and unzipped the pajamas, pulling them off the boy. He took the time to examine the boy carefully for injuries or issues from neglect. Though only 3, he was small for his age, closer to a year and a half or two, not much bigger than when he had transferred the boy into Hagrid's arms the night Lily died. One main difference from that time was the lack of baby fat. Thankfully, there were no words carved as of yet. There weren't any differences from earlier in the day either, something he was eternally gratefully for. With a slightly out of practice hesitance, he changed the child's diaper and cleaned him off. He hadn't done that in years, about 15 to be exact, on the last of 3 occasions that he had babysat for Lily. All the Marauders and Lily had been on missions and he had not been, so he was asked to watch the child. Lily trusted very few people with her only son. Harry could not have recognized him, though, because he had taken on glamour charms to look like someone else each time, like a cousin of Lily's incase the Dark Lord ever gleaned that information from someone's mind who had known of the incident. "Are you hurting anywhere?" he asked quietly.

"Mine tummy is oshy," he admitted nearly inaudibly. (10)

He muttered a diagnostic spell, causing the child to giggle softly at the tickling sensation. Other than the nutrient potion, which was nearly gone, there was nothing in his stomach. "When did you last eat?"

The little brow furrowed as he looked at his fingers.

Severus tried again. "How many days ago did you have food?"

Jamie held up four little fingers. "I gotted wadders, but none foods." (11)

Severus was grateful the boy was intelligent, even if his speech hadn't increased since he was around the boy as a toddler last. He had actually been the one to teach him how to count to ten, that final night he was there. Lily said that he went around counting everything, just starting over when he got to ten, after that. "Should we get you back in your pajamas then get some food?"

He nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

He redressed him in the same pajamas as before, and then called for Dobby, who promptly asked what he could do. "Dobby, will you please fix a bottle of warm milk?"

"Yes, Master Professor Snape, sir. Dobby will be right back, sir." He disappeared with a soft pop.

Severus scooped the small child into his arms, holding him like a baby. He changed his desk chair into a rocking chair, where he sat down. "You're a very good boy, Jamie."

He didn't respond, except to start sucking on his right thumb again.

Dobby appeared with the bottle a moment later. Severus thanked him and tested the temperature of the milk before giving it to Harry. He had added just 3 drops of Dreamless Sleep, just to get the child to rest until dinner.

Uncle Vernon caused me to bleed.

Uncle Vernon says my name is Boy or Freak. Same with Aunt Petunia and Dudley, but…

When I'm asleep, Mummy called me 'Baby' or 'Jamie'. The men called me other things.

Papa, Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Wormtail

I don't remember

Mummy and Papa died in a car crash where I got this.

So, you're my Daddy? Because Papa is gone and you are not my Papa, so you're my Daddy.

We have the same hair. It's black.

Where are we?

My tummy is ouchy.

I was given water but I didn't get any food.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: More toddler speak, no translations. If you need them, feel free to review or PM me and I will be willing to provide. Hint: saying them aloud usually helps. Most are phonetic when speaking and an apostrophe is leaving out a letter or group of letters.**

**Chapter 7**

Severus rocked the boy gently until he finished eating. Once he drifted off, he began to correct essays from his 3rd years. He did not notice the passage of time, until Jamie began to stir. That is when he looked up at the clock. It was nearly 6, when dinner would be served in the Great Hall. "Did you have a good nap, Jamie?" he asked the little boy softly.

He nodded and curled up against Sev's chest, having been sat up, and began sucking his thumb once more.

"Let's change your diaper then go to dinner."

"M'tay."

He cleaned him up quickly, and put him back in his pajamas. He carried the boy up to the Great Hall on his hip. The loud talking that normally took place was silenced immediately as they realized the rumors of their potions professor were true. Ginny Weasley broke the silence first as Severus walked past the Gryffindor table.

"Good evening, Professor."

He nodded curtly. "Miss Weasley." Since the afternoon, they had had an unspoken, tentative truce.

"Hello Harry," she smiled at the small toddler.

He waved shyly with his left hand, though it never left its death grip from the professor's robes, his other hand busy as he did not remove his thumb. "Hi," he muttered around his fist.

"If you'll excuse us, Miss Weasley. Enjoy your supper." He walked up to the Head's Table as whispers broke out across the hall. He took a seat next to McGonagall, holding Harry in his lap. "Jamie, what do you like to eat?"

He shrugged, uncomfortable with the attention and the question.

Severus prepared him a plate of bite sized foods, as he tried to remember what Lily used to feed him. He sliced a small piece of chicken, added a tiny pile of corn, a roll, and poured some chocolate milk into a sippy cup. He sat it on the boy's lap, holding it in his left hand still, as he prepared his own food.

"How is he doing, Severus?" Minerva asked him.

"He had a rough moment this afternoon, but he's doing better than I expected. He has slept through the majority of the day." He glanced down. "Jamie, please eat your chicken." He told the boy who was simply pushing it around on his plate, not having eaten even a bite of it.

"Did birdy have names?"

"No, the chicken did not have a name."

"Why?"

"Because the chicken was raised with the purpose of being eaten."

"Why?"

"Because people eat the meat of certain animals."

"That not nice."

"Your milk comes from a cow," Minerva interrupted.

He looked up at Severus, his eyes wide and fearful.

"It did not hurt the cow. She gave the milk willingly and continues to each morning."

"You sure?"

"I am very sure."

"So milk is not mean."

"Drinking milk is not harming the animals."

"Promise?"

He nodded. I promise." He banished the chicken off the boy's plate, replacing it with little cubes of cheese. He glared at Minerva as the boy returned to his meal. "Did you have to tell him that? It is difficult enough to get him to eat as it is."

"He is 3," she hissed back. "How was I supposed to know he is a vegetarian?"

"Lily always was, and I'm not shocked Harry is. He takes after his mother in far more ways than he does after Potter. I remember there was always chicken in the cupboard, for baby food, but I can't recall him ever eating any of it, despite Potter's attempts during Order meetings. The only reason he ever ate any sort of meat when he was older was because Miss Granger insisted upon it, and even then it was very little." He brushed a hand through the boy's raven hair. "He has long since been close to nature. The Parseltongue did not come from the Dark Lord, he and his familiar are very close, and he has been healed by Fawkes on more than one occasion. Whenever he is upset, he opens his bedroom window and longs to be outside. I'm not going to force him to eat things that he does not wish or goes against his morals."

"Severus, why are you indulging in a toddler's whims?" she scolded lightly.

As dessert appeared, he sliced some strawberries in a bowl which he gave to the tiny child without adding sugar, knowing he would like it better that way, and avoiding the guaranteed sugar rush were he to do so. "Jamie, don't clean your hands on your pajamas please; use a napkin."

"M'tay."

He turned back to the Head of Gryffindor House. "I am not indulging. I am simply doing what I must to get him to eat and eat healthy. Much of what is on this table he cannot eat without physically getting sick," he said firmly, though he did believe the child could do with a little indulgence.

"He would get used to it," she said, knowing he was speaking of the heavy, rich foods the house elves prepared for each meal.

"I never have."

"He is not you."

"Nor did I ever claim he is."

"You seemed to believe he was James."

"That was a mistake on my part. As I said previously, he takes after his mother in more ways than his father, including his health and eating habits. My habits happen to correspond with Lily's because we grew up together. Minerva, I am the child's guardian and I would appreciate if you could let me be." He glanced down at the squirming boy in his lap. "Yes, Jamie?"

"Can I go say hi to Uncle Moo'ey?" he pointed at Remus Lupin, who had just entered the Hall.

"Yes, you may." He sat the boy on the ground. He never removed his eyes from the child as he slid under the table, crawled backwards down the four steps before turning and running as fast as his little legs could carry him towards the werewolf.

Remus's eyes widened as he saw the young boy running towards him. He hadn't believed the letter he received from Ron Weasley, but had come to check it out anyway, as per the teen's request. He scooped up the toddler as he got close and hugged him tight. "Hello, my cub."

"Uncle Moo'ey, where Uncle Paddy?"

"Uncle Padfoot is with your mummy and papa."

"Daddy say they in sky."

"Yes, they are in the sky watching over you."

He nodded. "You want 'zert?"

Remus chuckled. "I would like that, yes."

"Go sit Daddy." He squirmed down and took Remus's hand before heading back toward the Head Table. Severus scoot his seat a little to the side and a new chair appeared beside him. Harry pat the empty chair then climbed up into Snape's lap. "Daddy, Uncle Moo'ey is gonna sits with us for 'zert. More sssrawberries?" he struggled with the word.

"You may have more strawberries at breakfast. It is almost time for bed," he said after glancing at the clock. He wanted the 3 year old to be in bed by 730 and asleep by 8. It was now 715.

"Me haf milk?" he yawned.

"Yes, you can have a bottle of milk. He picked up the bottle from the table and laid the boy in his arms as he had before. Harry closed his eyes, holding his blanket in one hand and Sev's robes in the other. He was asleep before the bottle was empty. "Well, wolf, did you see what you wanted?" Severus growled at the man.

"Severus, would you mind if we talked? I would appreciate understanding the situation, and not just Ron Weasley's version of events."

He sighed inwardly, though he did not show any emotion. "Very well, if you are finished, we shall retire to my quarters."

"I am."

They stood. Severus, still cradling the raven in his arms, led the way to the dungeons and entered his private quarters. "If you do not mind, I would prefer to speak in Jamie's room. I need to put him to bed, but would rather not leave him alone at the moment."

"Whatever is easiest for you. What happened to him?" he asked as the stern man lovingly, it seemed, tucked the child into a newly conjured crib. "Ron said that he has been living with you for the last six weeks?"

"He has. I am still ashamed to say that we all missed the abuse he had to suffer through, both here and at home. It did not help that the boy's magic and growth have been stunted magically, and he has spent so much of his magical energy on the glamour charms." He thought for a moment. "I must ask complete discretion, but I shall show you a few memories that will explain everything."

"I will keep it to myself."

He nodded. "I will be back momentarily."

Remus leaned over the edge of the crib and gently traced a finger down the boy's forehead and down his small nose. The child didn't look any bigger than he did the last time the werewolf had seen him, before he was a teen, about a week before that Halloween.

Severus came back in. He watched the sad, slight smile on Remus's face as he brushed his fingers lightly through the toddler's baby soft hair. "Look at all the memories," he interrupted softly. "They are all important. I will not be going in. I only now lost the impulse to kill." He sat the Pensive down as Harry began to whimper. He scooped him up, along with his blanket. "You're safe, Jamie, Daddy's got you." He began to walk slowly, bouncing slightly. "Shh….no one will hurt you, baby." He noticed Remus was just watching him. "Go on, may as well get it over with." The man entered the Pensive. He walked around for another ten minutes before trying to lay his son down. Harry whimpered, clutching at him. "Alright, it's okay. I won't put you down."

Another ten minutes passed. Harry refused to be set down and he squirmed whenever Severus sat down in a chair. "Come on, Jamie, I won't let anyone hurt you." He eyed the bed longingly. Whispering soothing nonsense, he walked over to the bed and lay back down, holding the toddler to his chest. "See that wasn't so difficult, now was it," he muttered softly, his right hand holding the child's head carefully, his left hand cradling the boy's bum just above his lower abdomen so he didn't slide off. He looked down as the small head shifted slightly to the left side of his chest then back over his sternum. He gently delved into the boy's mind.

Jamie was in the midst of stage 2 sleep, just coming out of a dream. The only feeling he could discern was contentment and safety as he listened to the heartbeat, felt the rise and fall of his chest, the smell of the sweet, slightly spicy smoke clinging to the soft, thick, warm robes, and the warmth of the hands holding him still. He pulled out unconsciously as he fell into a deep sleep, lulled by the warm body of his son and the warmth and security he was radiating.

When Remus came out of the Pensive nearly a half hour later, shaking with rage, he froze seeing the two men. His rage softened as he saw the peace on both their features, the blanket thrown haphazardly over the pair. He quickly transfigured the Potions Master's teaching robes into long black cotton pajamas and covered them both with the covers. There werewolf turned out the light and quietly left the private quarters before storming to the Headmaster's office.

"Raspberry Jam," he spat. The gargoyle jumped aside and Lupin nearly ran up the stairs. It was about 1015, but that didn't stop him from pounding on the door.

"Enter." He went in. "Ah, Remus, what can I do for you?"

"Why the hell did you send him to those Muggles? And how the hell did you not notice members of your own faculty cursing one of your students?" His voice was deadly low, just above a growl as he tried to keep his temper in check so his wolf form did not come out, despite the fact they were 2 weeks from a full moon.

"Remus, I apologize, I honestly did not know the full extent of everything going on with his…relatives. I had suspected minor neglect, but nothing to this extent. He was always a happy student; I never even considered it to be a mask." He held up a hand to silence the man. "In defense of the faculty, including yourself as you were one of his professors, even if for only a year, the boy has immensely strong magic, not shocking considering who his parents are. About 70% of that magic, from what we can figure, had gone naturally into glamour charms, including changing his height, weight, and blocking all of his scars and pain."

Remus forced himself to unclench his jaw. "Does the ministry know of his deaging?"

"No, nor is it in the plan to tell them, however, there are enough students here who will tell that it won't be long before they find out."

"They will never let a 3 year old stay at the school," he muttered to himself. "Harry is going to miss too many of his classes."

"Severus has been privately tutoring him for the last 6 weeks and is now near the top of his class."

"Who is his guardian?"

"That still rests with the Dursleys."

Remus jumped up and pounded the desk. "Dammit, Albus! I know you have the strings. You better damn well pull them and make Severus Harry's guardian. If it's not done by the weekend, Severus and I will pull our own strings." He left the office angrily, slamming the door behind him. The werewolf stopped in the Entrance Hall and took a deep breath. He looked at his watch. It had been 2 hours since he left the quarters. It was now near midnight. He made his way back down stairs. He muttered the password and curled up on the couch with a stack of parchments and a quill. He set to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Severus woke up early as the sun from the magically spelled window shed light across his face. He moved to roll over to go back to sleep, but froze as something warm shifted on his chest. His eyes shot open and he saw his son curled up on his chest. He stood up carefully, trying to keep the boy asleep for as long as possible. He noticed his clothing was changed and sighed. The stern potion's master walked into the living room. "Lupin!" he whispered quietly, knowing the werewolf's sensitive hearing.

His head shot up. "Wh…oh, sorry, Severus."

He just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I spoke with Dumbledore," he said the name as if it was an expletive. "Last night. The Dursleys," another expletive, "still technically have guardianship in the Muggle World, and he," expletive, "still has guardianship in the Wizarding World."

Severus swore. "That meddling old coot."

"I gave him until this weekend. Well, today I guess."

"And if not?"

"Between the two of us, we have enough strings to pull something off, even if we have to resort to a blood adoption. I can guarantee Amelia Bones and Kingsley will side with us if we even mention he was abused. We only need two upper level Ministry officials to sign off to make it legal."

"I'm sensing a clause."

"If it comes to it, I can't guarantee Jamie will return to his normal age, except naturally. There has never been a case like this before, but the odds, according to all information I can find, are not in favor of it."

"How long have you been at this?"

"I don't know. What time is it?" The clock struck 8. "Oh, um…about 8 hours, I guess," he said with a weak laugh.

He sat down next to one of his former rivals. "What have you got done?" Though he was slightly frustrated with the wolf, he was more upset with the Headmaster.

"Okay, I've penned a letter to both Amelia and Kingsley. I've filled out the adoption forms, save your signature. It takes a week to make the blood adoption potion, so if you don't have one already made, I can get a hold of a well made one in a matter of minutes."

Harry stirred, shifting in Sev's lap. He looked up. "Mo'nin' Daddy." He yawned and looked around. "Hi, Un'le Moo'ey."

"Good morning, cub," Remus said with a smile.

Severus nuzzled the boy's head before kissing it softly. "Good morning, baby."

Jamie giggled, sucking his thumb once more.

"I would have to change his name," Severus muttered, just realizing another cost of the blood adoption.

"You can name him however you choose. James, Lily, me, hell, even Sirius wouldn't begin to fault you for that. After everything you've done for him…." He trailed off. "If he had been yours from the beginning, what would you have named him?"

"Sebastian Alexander Snape."

Remus stood up and clapped him on a shoulder. "I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"Why you sad?" Jamie asked his dad.

"I'm not sad, baby. I'm just confused."

"Me help?"

"Harry," he started, but the child cut him off.

"No."

"No what?" Severus asked, fully confused now.

"Me Jamie."

"Oh, yes, Jamie. Do you remember when I told you your full name?"

"Yes," he cocked his head to the side, listening closely.

"You know how your Mummy and Papa went away."

"Bad man kill them. Me gets you for Daddy."

"Yes, and I got you, baby." He sighed. "To keep you safe, baby, I might have to change your name."

"Me no be me?" he was the confused one now.

"You would still be you. You will look a little different and people would call you by a different name, though."

"Mummy an' Papa s'ill knows me?"

"Yes, they will still know you. You will look like a combination of me and your mummy and your papa."

He cocked his head the other way.

"All babies are made up from their mummy and their papa. You, baby, will be made of your mummy, and papa and daddy."

His little brow furrowed. "So me 'petal?"

He smiled. "Yes, Jamie, you are very special."

"M'tay," he curled up against the older man's chest, content with the answer.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up for the day."

"M'tay." Jamie allowed him to carry him back to his bedroom.

Severus removed his pajamas. "What do you say about a bath?"

The big emerald eyes widened. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," he kept repeating. His mantra continued quietly as he climbed off the bed before Severus could stop him and he backed into a corner.

"No what, baby?"

"No burn, no freeze, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Remus poked his head in, yanking on his robes. He had heard his cub's panic. "What's going on!"

"Go get everything for the adoption. This isn't going to happen anymore. He is terrified of the bath. I will NOT let those monsters have guardianship any longer."

"I'll be back in less than an hour with Amelia and Kingsley." He ran off.

Severus knelt down. "Jamie, baby, it's Daddy. I'm not going to hurt you."

The diaper clad boy raised his head just enough so his eyes could be seen from under his bangs. "Daddy?"

"Yes, it's Daddy." The toddler slammed into his chest. He stood up and pulled some clothes out of the closet before heading into his own bedroom. "Come on, baby, Daddy will be right there with you. We'll take a shower."

"You s'ay with me?"

"Yes, baby. Daddy will stay with you," he reassured the boy.

"Everything alright, Severus?" Remus asked as he came in, cuddling a pajama clad toddler, who was hiccupping and clinging to his dragon, blanket and Dad's robes, thumb firmly in his mouth.

"Bath time was just a little traumatic. A lot of bad memories were resurfaced." He nodded to the two other people. "Madame Bones, Auror Shacklebolt."

"Please, Severus, use our given names. We are on the same side after all," Amelia said softly, her eyes never leaving the tiny bundle in his arms.

"Have you picked out a name?" Kingsley asked.

"I have. He will still go by Jamie around his close friends and family, and he will hate signing it later, but it covers everything I wish for it to include."

"And that would be?" he pressed, needing to write it down.

"Sebastian James Eliot Evan Jonathan Snape. On a daily basis, it will be Sebastian Jonathan Snape."

"And for a godparent?"

"Remus John Lupin. The new discrimination law states that as long as I know of his lycanthropy I can do such. I do and I am."

"I don't disagree in the slightest," Amelia said writing it down, a smile on her face from the dazed look on Remus's.

"Remus," Severus held out his hand for the potion. He gave it to him. Snape quickly sliced his palm, added the blood and closed the cut. He corked it and shook the vial. "Jamie, can you drink something for me?"

"Wassit?"

"Do you remember how I told you that you are part of me and your mummy and your papa?" The boy nodded. "This will just let everyone else know."

"M'tay." He laid in Severus's arms and allowed the older man to give him the potion. He made a funny face at the taste, but swallowed, before falling asleep.

"I gave him a dreamless sleep potion and a minor pain relieving potion to ease any discomfort," Severus explained as they watched his features change. His cheekbones shifted slightly becoming more angular and his jaw thinned to somewhere in between James's square jaw and Severus's narrow one. He kept his Papa's small ears and nose, Lily's eyes, at least their shape, but his bone structure became Sev's. Normally they wouldn't be able to see so much on a child so young, but his lack of baby fat made it possible for them to see. He smiled as the scar on the boy's forehead disappeared. He unzipped the pajama and saw those scars fading as well. "Remus!" he breathed.

The werewolf came over and lightly touched the boy's chest. "Oh, thank the gods." He brushed a hand through the still messy raven locks. "He will get to be a normal kid, well, as far as circumstances will allow."

"Severus can I have you sign the forms really quick. It appears Sebastian is still 3, so we'll need to change the year of his birth," Amelia reminded them.

"Oh, yes, of course." He quickly signed his full name and the parchment disappeared.

The portrait hole slammed open. "Severus, what is going on here?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I am simply enjoying the morning with my son, his godfather, and a couple family friends. I see no problem with that."

"The Minister just Flooed me, Harry Potter just fell off the magical radar. Did you bind his magic?" He paused. "Wait, your _son_?"

"Yes, my son. Albus, may I introduce you to my son, Sebastian Jonathan Snape."

Remus stood. "You had your chance, Albus. You had over a month and nothing happened. In less than 12 hours we did what you should have done. He is not a pawn. He is a child. The Dark Lord has been defeated and the prophecy fulfilled. He is going to have a normal childhood, learning because he chooses to rather than to protect the lives of his friends and the Wizarding World. That is his past _not_ his future." Remus smirked darkly as he realized the old man had another plan trying to hatch. "My cub is out of your control."

Sebastian whimpered and clutched tighter at Severus, tears leaking out of his still closed eyes. His entire body began to glow, its color fluctuating before turning a deep purple and going out, retreating back into his body. Severus sighed gratefully as his son calmed back down. "Pardon my language, but what the hell was that?"

"That was the removal of severe magical blocks, placed after the age of 3, which had not been removed." Amelia pulled out her wand. "May I?" At Severus's nod, she waved her wand over the boy. "77% of his magic had been blocked by one, Albus Dumbledore, at the former age of 8."

"You knew!" Severus hissed. "Get out, now, you are no longer welcome in my private quarters. Don't even think about coming near my son, or I will have you charged." He carried Sebastian back to his bedroom, wrapping him in the strongest protective wards he knew, before walking back to the living room. Amelia and Remus were still in there, but Kingsley and Albus were gone. "Where did Kingsley go?"

"Just because you didn't charge him, doesn't mean we weren't going to," was all Amelia said as an answer.

"Amelia, how can I ever thank you?"

"Just let me be part of his life. That boy has been through so much and he is getting his second chance with a family."

"Of course."

"Every child needs a nana." She stood up. "May I see him once more before I take my leave?"

"Yes, let me just take off some of the protective wards." He led her back to his bedroom and quickly did as promised. "It is safe for you now."

She crossed silently to his bed and ran a hair through the unruly locks. "Very good, my sweet boy, sleep well. Be good for your daddy. Nana will see you soon." She leaned over and kissed his forehead gently. Walking back to the Potion's Master, she did the same to him, though having to stretch up first. "If you ever need anything, give me a call."

"Thank you."

"You're a great daddy, Severus. I trust you to take good care of my grandbaby."

"I will." He glanced over as Sebastian began to stir. "Excuse me."

"I thought you gave him Dreamless Sleep?" she asked, immediately knowing she wasn't going to leave yet.

"Only a drop. Just to get him through the transformation." He sat next to his son and gently traced his facial features. "Come on, Jamie, it's time to get up." He sighed as Jamie climbed into his lap, not opening his eyes. "No, just because you got off the bed, doesn't mean you're up." The little hand made its way to his mouth and he nodded against his chest. "Do you want to see yourself?" Another nod. Severus sighed, once more, and carried him into the bathroom. He held him easily in front of the mirror. "Look, Jamie."

"Me?"

"Yes, that's you. Sebastian James Evan Eliot Jonathan Snape."

He cocked his head to the side, a move Severus was quickly realizing he did when he was confused or contemplating something. "Me 'Batan 'Nape?"

"Yes, you are Sebastian Snape."

He looked over at Amelia. He remembered hearing her called Nana in his dream, and remembered. "Nana, me 'Batan."

"Yes, you are Sebastian, baby," she said with a soft chuckle.

He looked back in the mirror. "Me look like Daddy." He touched his jaw then Severus's in the mirror. "Same."

"Yes, baby, you are very handsome just like your Daddy." She looked at Severus. "He kept Lily's eyes."

"He did."

"If he takes after all of you in strengths, he will be a force to be reckoned with. He has strong defensive magic, James was a Transfiguration Master, Lily in Charms, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy, and you in Potions and Defense."

"He had access to less than 8% of his magic and he defeated the Dark Lord, Amelia, he is going to be strong."

"Take him to Gringott's this afternoon and get a powers test. Also, it wouldn't hurt to check his inheritance, see what all he is getting. Even with the adoption, he will come into it next year, at the age of 4." She smiled. "Monetarily, a lot of people will try to befriend him. He is the heir to the Prince titles which you now hold, along with the Snape line, he is the sole inheritor of the Potter line and I believe Sirius named him heir to the Black line. At the age of 3 he is heir to 4 of the richest Wizarding lines. As for titles, I'm not sure. I know James inherited quite a few, and Lily was not a Muggleborn, so there is that to consider as well."

"We shall go this afternoon." The portrait opened. He sighed. "I really need to change the password."

"Severus!"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Would you care to explain to me what's going on?"

"Not really, however, I'm sure if you ask nicely, Sebastian's godfather or Nana could explain to you what's going on. Say goodbye, Sebastian."

He transfigured the boy into warm winter clothes as he waved. "Ba bye, 'Batan!"

He smiled. "Give Nana loves."

The boy put a hand to his mouth and then straightened his arm in her direction.

He kissed his son's head. "Good job, Jamie. Let's get going."

"Me bwing Blue?"

"How about if Blue takes a nap while we are gone, then he will be all ready to play when we get back," he said as a compromise laying the blue dragon, he had clearly named Blue, on the couch.

"M'tay."

"Minerva, Amelia, good day."

"Goodbye, Severus. Have fun, my handsome grandbaby."

A smirk crossed the 3-year-old's face. "'Batan, 'some!"

She kissed his cheek as he giggled. "Yes, Sebastian is very handsome." He smiled brightly. "Go have fun with your Daddy. I will see you soon."

"M'tay."

Severus carried him out, after pulling on his cloak and boots, they walked out of the quarters and to the main floor. Thankfully most of the kids were in class so he didn't run into anyone as he left the castle. Sebastian hid his face against the cold wind in Severus's neck. He summoned his son's blanket and wrapped it around him, despite the sweater and thick winter cloak and warming charms. Once out of the wards, he Apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Daddy, Me nos like dat."

"I'm sorry, baby, we'll Floo home. Now, Jamie, we are going to go to the bank. I want you to be very respectful to the Goblins who are going to help us."

He cocked his head to the side, and carefully pronounced, "Gwiphook?"

"Yes, like Griphook," he had seen the Goblin in older Harry's memories multiple times. It appeared he was the one in charge of the Potter estates, and Sebastian remembered him from when he was younger with James and Lily. They entered the bank. Sev walked to the counter. "I would like to speak to someone who can help me with inheritance, powers and estates."

"For who?"

"My son," he said happily. "Sebastian Snape."

**A/N: Okay, quick explanation of Harry's new name. I changed canon names a little to fit what I wanted them to be because I like the set up for his full name now. Sebastian is for Severus, his middle name. James is obviously for James Potter, his birth father. Eliot is what I have a Sirius's middle name. Evan for Lily Evans. Jonathan, the extended form of Remus's middle name, John. So the total is Sebastian James Evan Eliot Jonathan Snape. He is using his first name and the middle name for Remus on a daily basis because they are the two still alive.**


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey all. I know, I completely suck and should not be doing this, however, I am just letting you know that, at the beginning of February, I will be removing all of my stories from this account. They will be reposted on hpbrat2 on this site. I do have stories already posted over there if you wish to check them out.**

**As for "Running" I have not forgotten it, nor have I forgotten about the sequel. I am working on it, I swear. I'm just having a bit of writer's block…and distraction.**

**Thank you so much for staying with me for so long! I loved reading all of the reviews that you guys gave and can't wait to see what happens next. Thanks!**


End file.
